A note
by NeverCryLesbian
Summary: This is my first one-shot comment if you like if you dont like it dont comment its that easy


_Another day of being in __Sikowitz__' class he is going on and on over the tickets he got to go see Cats. I've learned to block him out. All I can hear is her, she's breathing loudly but soft as if she had just got done having sex. The noise is getting louder as if she's moving closer to me, and then I see her hand drop a note on to my desk. I look back at her and she smiles, she's so damn beautiful her teeth as white as snow, and her sexy tan skin and to mention her crazy red hair it's such a turn on. I quickly look back at Sikowitz for he doesn't call any attention to Cat and I. After I'm sure that he isn't looking at me I open the note she had giving me. _

Hey jade it's me cat oh my gosh jade did you know that hat rimes with cat and bat rimes with hat, but I don't like bats they could get in my hair. Any who I was thinking that we should get ice cream I LOVE ICE CREAM I mean it's amazing like milk and ice put together it's like there in love and I think I'm in love! And I want to tell you about it I hope me and the girl I'm in love with mix together like milk and ice! Okay jade so take me to get ice cream after school pretty please like as pretty as a white rose.

Sincerely meow-meow cat lol get it

_I knew Cat had made up her mind about being gay after her ex-boyfriend kissed Tori, but I didn't think she would really fall in love with a girl. I mean its Cat who is fun enough, sweet enough, and pretty enough for cat. TORI! I'm freaking out, there's no way my Cat likes Tori no fucking way ill kill that little home wreaker. I swear first she goes for Beck and I let her have him but no not CAT!_

The bell rings and I pull Cat out of the room before she can even say a word, which is pretty fast if you think about how fast Cat talks. I get her to my car and she still hasn't said I thing. She didn't say anything in till we get to the ice cream shop. Then like Clock work she starts to talk about the girl she's in love with.

"Jade I mean this girl is sooooo beautiful I think she's the best looking girl at the school maybe even on the planet omg omg jade she is the most beautiful girl on the planet" cat said speaking every quickly as normal

After spiting all that out cat and I order our ice cream I get vanilla and so does she because she likes to match me, we walk over to our normal spot and sit down. She opens her cute mouth and starts to talk again

"Jade she's perfect for me, I mean I know _some_people don't like her but I'm crazy about her and she doesn't know yet but she will"

_God I wish she would stop talking about Tori, she's giving me a puppy dog face she wants me to say something back. I think it's so weird how I'm the only one that can read Cat's face and know what she wants Tori could never do that._

"Well Cat that's great that your in love but, what happens if she doesn't like you back I mean she could just totally dislike you like that, I don't know why anyone would but she could."

_She looks like I just killed her puppy. I better say something fast._

"I mean if she doesn't like you Cat fuck her I mean you'll have me"

_That's better she's smiling. She's so beautiful._

"Really that's GREAT Jade" she started yelling

"I'm always going to be here for you Cat that's what friends are for"

_Her face looks sad again. I didn't say anything wrong did i._

"Jade what happens if I wanted to be more then friends with someone, how would I do that."

_Great not she wants to help teach her how to be more then friends with Tori great. She has to know how I feel about her._

" Well cat you can do it like this"

_I stand up and walk to her side of the table. She just looks at me as if I was going to do something amazing. I pull her hair back showing part of her neck and I kiss the back of her neck up to her jaw line and then stop on her lips. I can hear her moan softly into my mouth as she kisses me back. It's magical I cant believe im kissing cat valentine! Her lips are so soft. I feel like my lungs are on fire I break the kiss. And the only thing she has to say is wow. I sit back in to my seat._

"and that's how you show someone that you want to be more then just friends."

" Thank you Jade that was better then ice cream! Just like I had hoped"

_What did she just say? She gets up and walks over to me she brushed my long brown hair out of the way of my neck. She started doing what I did to her. Is it possible that she loves me! She's working her way up my jaw line but doesn't go to my lips does she not want to kiss me? I feel a sharp but on my ear. And then hear a faint sound of words she said _

" I'm in love with you jade"

_The sheer sound of her voice sent chills down my sides. She kisses her way back to my neck and bites down hard. Is she trying to make me want her? Doesn't she know all ready? She takes my hand and walks me back to my car. She has me pin against her on the car. She takes my hand and puts it up her skirt just below her core. She so wet. Is this all really for me._

"I want you now" she said in a husky voice that I didn't know she had. I have to stop her from pushing my hand up more.

"Cat stop I cant not here"

"Jade I can't wait I feel like I'm going to blow up I don't want to blow up like a balloon and pop it makes a loud noise!"

"Cat sweetie your not going to blow pop like a balloon and pop you'll be okay if you wait till we get home promise"

"Fine but lets move fast really fast like a hyena running about a clown"

_What in the hell! Never mind what she said I rush in to the car I'm speeding on the way home but who wouldn't if they knew that a hot chick wanted to have sex with them. Before I can even undo my seat belt cat pulls me out of the car into my house. Luckily my parents aren't home there never home. She's pulling me up the steps with one hand and the other is undoing her shirt. We get into my bed room and she nearly tosses me on to my bed and jumps on top of me throwing her breast in to my face._

" bite them" she scream and didn't all there was, was a loud deep moan that seemed like it was dying to get out. I can feel her grinding against me. Does she need me that bad. And then I feel the wetness and I can tell that she does. I push her off of me slowly and she to kiss down her body. She's hot and wet from sweat is she nerves? I lift up her skirt and kiss around her core not going past the lips. Then I feel her push my head in to her. I touch the tip of her clit and she starts shaking she needs more a lot more.

I start to lick her again slowly but picking up speed. She's breathing fast moaning and saying my name its so hot. I quickly put a finger in her and she starts to break down. The walls around my finger tighten as if its just to much for her and she comes screaming my name. I kiss my way back up her sexy tan body and stop on her lips she's out of air. I can't believe all of this happened because of a note.


End file.
